island_experimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Market
Market is a building where you can complete timed orders of various sizes in order to get chests which give you rewards such as Native Coins as well as regular coins and food. It is found on the left side of the lagoon and is not moveable. It is enabled sometime during the main quest line. Completing an order To start an order, go to the Market, and you will see a list of 1-4 types of items that you need to gather and the quantities required. The order has a time limit of 6 hours, after which a new order will be presented. You can also change the current order by clicking the cycle button and spending 5 gems. Sending an order When you have collected enough of the item, the icon for the item turns bright, and when you have collected all the items for that order, you can "Send" it, which will result in some accumulation of purple potions towards a prize, Native Coins, and a Chest (see below). It will also initiate a new order of items. The Market can hold up to a maximum of four chests, so if you already have four chests and try to Send another, you will not get a new chest. Chests Chests have to be unlocked first. Click "Open" and then wait the number of hours specified (usually 3 or 8, and at rare times, 12) before the contents can be collected. During ths time, the chest will still occupy a spot in the Market. You can spend gems to bypass the wait. Afterwards, click "Collect". The prizes are Money and Food for the 3-hour chests, but with the 8-hour and 12-hour chests you may also get Iron ore, Shovels, Water, Irite, Crystal of power, Native Coins, Gem, or Puzzle Piece. You can only process one chest at a time. Treasure Cave event When the Treasure Cave event is active, sending an order will also get you a bonus chest separate from the four regular chest spots. There is only one spot available for that chest, and opening that one may take 60 minutes, 2 hours, or 4 hours, typically with prizes related to the Treasure Cave such as the amulets. Strategies * If you have four chests in the Market and want to fulfill an order, open a 3-hour chest so that you can collect on it before sending in the order for the next chest. * The items in the Market will depend on what things you have access to from the main and side quests. So if you haven't gotten Gold Bars yet, you will not see gold bars in the orders until then. * If you only care about advancing the purple potion count, you can fulfill orders and ignore the chests. However, later orders may be more demanding in quantities expected. * Sometimes the chest's contents aren't worth as much as the items required to fulfill the order. You could try fulfilling the Gold Bars order for example, but you might get the 3-hour chest and the unprofitable Money and Food. * The 8-hour and 12-hour chests sometimes show up when you have higher fulfillment requirements. * During Treasure Cave events, you can prepare orders so that you can Send them when the chest and the bonus chest spots are available. Don't waste your time Sending orders if your chest spots are already occupied. It's also up to you whether you want to Send an order anyway when the bonus chest spot is free but the four regular ones are not. References * What are Native coins and how to use them at Island Experiment Zendesk Category:Buildings